Galeiga
Gálega is the revived form of the Celtic language of Northwestern Iberia. The vocabulary of Gálega is solely Celtic with Ibero-Basque loans and a few exceptions for Latin, Gothic and Arabic via the Ibero-Romance languages. Many Celtic words survive to this day in Galician and Portuguese, which have been incorporated into the language. There are also loans from Gaulish, Brythonic (Galicia was colonized by Britons during the Anglo-Saxon invasion of Britain) or directly from primitive Irish/Gaelic words that can be traced back to proto Celtic. It is a conlang, reconstructed as best as possible, that being so I gave myself some creative leeway for the possible path this particular Celtic language could have taken. '-Name-' Gálega: Gála+ega (Gallaeci) Galla (Calla, C could also be G in Latin apparently) from proto-Celtic "Gala-" (power, strength, force) plus "-ico"/"-eco", an Iberian Celtic suffix used to indicate possession or belonging. So, Gallaeci, Galla-eci (plural), Galla-ecos/eca (singular). Their name could mean something like, "Strong people" or "People of power". '-Phonology- ' s - /s/z/ and /ʃ/ or /ʒ/ before a consonant and at the end of a word ll - /lj/ (pronounced like the Portuguese "lh") c - /k/ g - /g/ x - /ʃ/ h - /x/ z – /ð/ in - iñ (Ína is pronounced "Íña" , Camín is "Camíñ" ) en - eñ (Cen is pronounced "Ceñ" , Bena is "Beña" ) '-Lenition-' Occurs after the article with feminine nouns and adjectives describing them, after certain prepositions and also after possessive pronouns. s>x b>m c>g g>h d>z t>d d>z l>ll m>v n>ñ Senmazra - grandmother > Má xenmazra - my grandmother Cran - Tree > Ína gran - The tree Ína mena vaza - The good woman (bena, maza) '-Interrogatives-' ' ' Có? – Where Cad? – What? Can? – When? Cé? – Who? Cad camín? – How? (What path/way) Cede – How many? Cadó? – Why? (what for) Cad Fáz? – Why? (what reason) Cad óar es? – What time? '-Pronouns-' I: Mi You: Tu He: E She: Si It: Ed Y’all: Sus We: Sni They: Sis My: Mou/Ma Your: Tou/Ta Y’all’s: Sou/Sua Our: Nou/Nua Their: Síu/Síua '-Articles-' The: Ín – Ína This: Sú That: Sin These: Soi Those: Sindu Here: Ansú There: Ansin '-Prepositions-' Again: Adé Out/from: éis Over/above(great): Ór (uor) Bottom/bum: Bunda *superlative*: -om *diminutive*: -il/ila Between: Endra (entara) Up: Os (Osom highest) In: In Around: Om At/towards: Áz To/For: Dó With: Gon If: Má Beyond (But): Édra Too: Aug (c.i. Auku) Under: Fú (c.i. upho) '-Ríman- (Numbers)' 1: óen 2: dóa 3: trís 4: cedru 5: coing 6: sés 7: séza 8: óuz 9: nava 10: dega 11: óendega 12: dóadega 13: trísdega 14: cedrudega 15: coingdega 16: sésdega 17: sézadega 18: óuzdega 19: navadega 20: fígon '-Examples-' The sentence struture of Gálega is SOV, except in questions or negations, in which case it changes to VSO There is no word for “yes”. Instead, the verb is repeated back in affirmation. “Ní” is “no/not”. “A izemuiai áz gourmatéu amárea?” (Will we eat at the pub tomorrow?) “Izemuiai”/”Ní izemuiai” (We will *eat*/We won't *eat*) '-Questions- ' ' Questions are asked by beginning the question with the interrogative particle “a”. The normal SOV sentence structure changes to VSO. Cadó a staí(tu) áz gámin? (Why are you walking?) Cede bledna a stá ádu? (How old are you?) *How many years do you have?* ' '-Negations-' “Ní” precedes verbs to make negations. The normal SOV changes to VSO. Ní stá ámi courma. (I don’t have beer) '-Possession-' The noun being possessed precedes the possessor, if the possessor is a human or animal, "-s" attached as a suffix. If the possessor is an object or place, "-ega" is used. Ín gatu mou garands fíndu es - My friend’s cat is white *Male friend* (carand+s) Ína gamixa ma vazras nóa es – My mother’s shirt is new (mazra+s) Sú amal ma xesras es – This is my sister’s apple (sesra+s) Ína zura téuega - The door of the house (téu+ega) '-Phrases-' Hello: Slán ádu! *health to you* (to one person) Hello: Slán ásus (more than one person) Hello: Olá Hey: Oi Goodbye: Saz ádu/ásus *peace to you* Bárea vaza – Good morning Diu maz – Good day Adag vaza – Good evening Nóuz vaza – Good night Meziu maz – Good afternoon Gálegu/a esumi - I am Gallaic Éis Haleia esumi - I am from Gallaecia Gálega Lávrumi – I speak Gallaic Ní lavru(mi) Gálega - I don't speak Gallaic Gálega biu stá – Gallaic is alive Áz lavru stáu(mi) – I am speaking A staí áz lavraí(tu)? – Are you speaking? Ma anme...es – My name is... Drúz esumi, ma gamín Drúzahta es – I am a druid, my path is Druidry Gara ámi dótu stá) – I love you Tu garu(mi) - I love you '''Verbs and Vocabulary Verb conjugations: Present, Past, Future, Conditional '-Gara- Love (present)' Garumi - I love Garaítu – You love Garaidesus – Y’all love Garamusni – We love Garáe – He loves Garási – She loves Garansis – They love (Past) Rugarumi - I loved Rugaraítu Rugaraidesus Rugaramusni Rugaráe Rugarási Rugaransis (Future) Garuiaimi - I will love Garaíaitu Garaideiaisus Garamuiaisni Garáiaie Garáiaisi Garaniaisis (Conditional) Rugaruiaimi - I would love Rugaraíaitu Rugaraideiaisus Rugaramuiaisni Rugaráiaie Rugaráiaisi Rugaransís All personal pronoun suffixes are optional, or are used for emphatic effect. Instead of saying, "Courma garumi", you can simply say, "Courma garu". Verb to be "Beu" (impermanent) - '"Senu stáu" (I'm old) Stáu - I am Staí – You are Stáide – Y’all are Stámu – We are Stáe – He is Stási – She is Stán – They are '''Verb to be (permament) - '"Feru esu" (I'm a man) Esu - I am Esí - You are Eside - Y'all are Esmu - We are Ese - He is Essi - She is Esan - They are = '''Bia ega Íva (Food and Drink) To Drink (alcohol/smoke): Zéu (p.c. Degu-) To Drink: Íve To Eat: Eze (ede) To Make: Auz (p.c. auot-) To Cook – Coge Apple: Amal Water: Zuvra (p.c. dubro-) Cider: Amalcourma (p.c. abalocormi, "apple beer") Mead: Méaz (Medu-) Beer: Courma Ale: Alu Lager (light beer): Gerfexa (Gl. via Lt. "Cervesia") Wine: Vínu Liquor: Tinzuvra (Firewater) Honey: Meli Berry: Cara Grape: Vínucara (Wineberry) Meat: Cíga Seed: Silu (c.i. *silon "seed" Bread: Aran Soup: Gosala/Sopa Herb: Lú (p.c. *lubjo-) Pepper: Pivra/Tinlú (Fire herb) Salt: Sala = '-Basic Verbs-' …éismi stá – I want… ("...is away from me") …admi stá – I have… ( "...is at me") *used for general possession …gomi stá – I have… (“…is with me) *used for close or personal possession Run - Raz Speak - Lavra Sing - Can Hear - Clusa See - Derga *Ru- -- preverbial particle (past) Sang - Rucan I spoke - Rulavrumi I will speak - Lavruiaimi Die - Marva Go – (ei-) Believe: Crede Think: Mente Remember: Gofe Forget: Angove Make/Do: Auz (auot-) Touch: Táze Connect: Cotáze (Cotáz "connection") Smoke: Smug Dream: Asuñe Sleep: Suñe Come: Téd (teget-) Turn on (lights): Auz íd candu ("Make it bright") Turn off (lights): Auz íd demen ("Make it dark") Turn on (sound): Auz íd arzu ("Make it loud/high" Turn off (sound): Auz íd saz ("Make it quiet/peaceful") Give: Da Follow: Sege Be born: Éne (*Éndu beu) Nature '-Animals-' Dog: Cú - Cún Wolf: Blez - Blezda Cat: Gatu – Gatí Horse: Ega - Egan Falcon: Alcu - Alcun Pig: Org – Orí Tree: Cran – Craña Leaf: Dula - Dulan Boar: Durgu - Durgun Fish: Esga - Esgan Rabbit: Coillu - Coillun Frog – Sapu Snake – Nadra Bird - Eznu Horn – Carn Horn – Ázar (bsq. Adar, ir. Adharc) = Earth – Díara Sun: Saul Moon: Lugra Light: Logna Hill: Bría (briga) – Brií Mountain: Bergu Snow: Snígahta Snow: Neve Ice: Xái (iagi) River: Amona (Abona) Sea: Mur Ocean: Mur maha Bay: Murcambu Island: Enis https://www.facebook.com/neogallaic/